Raren
Raren 'is a geneticly modified Saiyan from Earth. Abilities, Powers and Techniques 'Abilities(genetics) Prior to construction, Earth's mightiest warriors were spied on and had their cells placed into the Saiyan warrior, Raren. Amranth's Cells - Amaranth, being a fully realized Super Saiyan god and an accomplished, masterful warrior, has obtained an absolutely enormous level of power and energy. His power is such that has risen to the point where it can no longer even be accurately expressed in any form of numeration or mathematic figure, seemingly transcending those kinds of boundaries alltogether and entering a realm which is truly fit for somebody who bare the title of a "god". Even at a young age, Amranth's latent potential was so enormous that it temporarily knocked back general boro, and is such that it allows him to casually fight on par with numerous super saiyan level opponents without any real effort or exertion on his behalf. The absolute limitation of Amranth's power, if any, is completely unknown, but it has gotten to the point where his mere presence emits an incredible force in which all beings surrounding him are awe inspired by, to the point of completely knocking out a group of elite yasai soldiers just by merely being in their presence. Being transcendant in nature, Amranth's power has fundamentally changed, to the point where it may be something completely unrelated to ki alltogether, becoming a unique existence entirely unto its own, the likes of which remains completely unshown by any other to come before or after him. Even in his base form, Amranth's utterly enormous power level allows him to easily surpass and toy with most fully developed super saiyans, including those whom have transcended beyond the basic level of super saiyan, all the while exerting on the most miniscule of amounts of his own energy. After training under The Divine Kai, Amranth's power increased to such a point where he had to forcibly restrict himself and hold back the vast majority of his power so a to not involuntarily afflict the surroundings, as his overwhelming energie have been shown to effect his surroundings to the point of destroying everything around him and being felt on a dimensional scale, even while at his most casual and relaxed of states. This astrnomical energy allowed Amranth to challenge the power of his brother, Brackai. A testament to his own power was demonstrated in this altercation, as Amranth's mere will was enough to cause stars on a galaxian scale to overloard and go supernova. Amranth's physical strength, even without th usage of his ki to augment and raise his physical might has shown to be nothing short of mind bogglingly overwhelming. His strength is such that he stands profoundly above most other saiyans whom they themselves may be considered mighty and powerful. His physical power has been demonstrated on numerous occassions to be so great that he doesn't even need to make physical contact with his opponents or intended targets in order to bring harm to their bodies, the sheer might and power of his attack formulating an absolute force which covers the distance to his foes as a burst of high density kinetic energy. In this right, even the most casual movements on his behalf are overwhelmingly destructive, as shown when he wiped out an entire continent of mountains without so much as giving a flick of the wrist in their directions, or flattening an entire forest which extended hundreds of miles just by performing a casual finger flick, miles seperating him from him and his intended targets on both occasions. Amranth has repeatedly stopped the power and full force of incoming enemy attacks without so much as his bare hands, with usually using no more than a single finger. In addition, Amranth does not in any way fall short when it comes to the speed and velocity of his combat and fighting, being so fast that most opponents whom dare challenge him are horribly and humiliatingly speed blitz'd. His movements take place at such an immensely high speed that his limbs and body often disappear from the sight and senses of his enemies completely, only appearing again when he has come to a complete stop. This allows Amranth to strike and do severe damage to the bodies of his opponents without them ever realizing what has happened until long after Amranth has already struck and done irreversable damage to them. Needless to say, amranth is overwhelming faster than the speed of light itself, so much so that many of his opponents have mistook his casual physical movements as a method of teleportation, due to the sheer speed and distance he covers while moving. Even the most attuned of opponents have only ever seen amranth's movements as mere twitches or spasms, that is, if they are capable of seeing his extraordinarily fast movements at all. Similar to his level of strength, it is almost completely unknown just how great an amount of force is needed in order to cause any real irritation, let alone visible physical damage to Amranth's body. The fibre and molecular composition Amranth's body seems to have been upgraded to the point where he now has an utterly extreme amount of physical density and subsequent durability. His body is so exceedingly dense and absolute that he is capable of quite easily shrugging off attacks and forces the likes of which are capable of easily erasing countless galaxies, and willingly throw himself into the path of enemy projectiles due to the fact seemingly no amount of destructive force is capable of causing him any visible discomfort. Most enemy attacks, such as ki blasts, punches, kicks, etc, all either bounce off of his body harlmessly or render him with a slight tickling sensation. His physical durability is such that he has reached the point where seemingly not even the most absolute of destructive forces can pose any real threat to him, as shown when he not only survived being thrown into a black hole, but shattered it completely due to the sheer density and mass of his body. Though amranth has an average IQ, he was acknowledged as being extremely combat savvy and talented when it comes to entering the opponents mind and manipulating them in the realm of combat and fighting. He showed the ability to continually manipulate and remain several steps ahead of the adult training partners of the yasai empire whom sparred with him at a young age, an ability which only developed. After witnessing this, General Boro himself insinuated that Amranth's ability to trick and be extremely unpredictable within fighting and combat surpassed Brackai in this regard. In this right, Amranth is nothing short of a singular super-genius when it comes to the realm of fighting and martial arts, and continued to surprise and manipulate even the most hardened, attuned, and experienced of combatants he faces. Amranth has obtained an utterly obscene level of ki manipulation. He may perform extreme and exceedingly complicated feats of storing, charging, multiplying, altering, and even transumating ki itself, some of which are only an infinitely small portion of what he is really capable of doing. Having achieved a perfect oneness with all natural energy in the universe allows him to tap into other power sources and manipulate them to his advantage as he see's fit. For example, by merely willing it to happen he may take control of incoming enemy attacks so long as they are either composed of or in some way related to or based upon ki, and causing a variety of different effects to occur, the most common of which being either making attacks shatter, absorb them for greater energy, or even going as far so as to increase their power and turn them back on their throwers, literally using the enemies attack against them. Amaranths body empowers from combat much faster than any other saiyan. Even by the standards of a being as powerful as a fully realized super saiyan god, this aspect of Amranth's power is considered incredibly deadly. The speed at and quantity at which his power and strength increases grows without limitation or end so long as he experiences some form of conflict and combat. Even the mere atmosphere of combat is enough to cause Amaranth's power to rise beyond its previous limitations in leaps and bounds, so long as he is experiencing some form of fighting, whether it be throwing punches, sustaining them, dodging, or even staring at his opponent, his power continues to rise. This power increaser goes hand in hand with his ability to increase his ki and strength with his patented Kaio-Ken technique. Zion's Cells '''- Zion has the ability to turn any light, sound, and heat into ki at will. Zion as well can quickly gain spirit from life forms over their will. He also has Shenron energy he gained after eating 7 Dragon Balls, absorbing the energy an spitting them back up. This, making his Genki Dragon Fist one of his most valuable techniques. Zino's physical brawn(strength) and speed increases by his Dragon Spirit level which is an ever lasting source of power, at the risk of one's health. Zion can also teach others about Dragon Spirit and how to wield it's great power. Zion has been seen to go Super Saiyan, increasing his power by 700x. Super Saiyan 2, multiplying his power by 3500x. Super Saiyan 3, by 6000x, and Super Saiyan 4 by 500,000. Zion has Dragon Spirit which multiplies his power by 2x each power up, and as well as this, Zion is a master with the Kaio-Ken technique, having no limitation to its multiply of power with a risk of his health and safety. Zion can absorb, and transfer solar power from the sun to his ki, and turn it into an attack. As well as this, Zion can use the radiation in the air to use to his advantage. Using his telekenetic powers to transfer radiation towards an opponent. Zion can use high tempatures, and high frequencies of sound to his advantage. Absorbing them, and turning them to ki. His ki based techniques can reach the tempature of the sun when absorbing heat, and his ki can give off super-sonic sounds with frequencies. Zion has the ability to increase his physical weight by manipulating his ki, reaching weights of Planets if he has enough Ki, and Multipliers. Zion's speed is usually determined on his surroundings, in hot, radiant areas, or loud areas, Zion's ki is increased drastically, easily increasing his speed to about 1 million times his normal speed. Zion's body is home to an ancient dragon god, in which was the first Shenron in existance. This Dragon was known as the Dragon God, and could grant wishes at will. This changed, when this single Dragon split into the Race we call Namekians. Namekians evolved, and over time, developed their own Dragon Balls, Dragon Gods(Shenron. Porugna, etc) that could grant wishes. Zion is the reincarnation of said Dragon God, having learnt this in his childhood, however, shortly after being alerted by the Kais, Zion was deemed, Kai, Grand Supreme Kai to be exact. This is a note, relating to Zion's Kaio-Ken variation in which is called Dragon Spirit. Due to returning to Earth, Zion remains as Grand Supreme Kai but prefers to live with his family and friends. Zion as of his return brought back new abilities and strengths such as unmeasurable speeds, strength, ki capacity, and control, and even intelligence. Zion brough new techniques, and transformations. Including several variations and masteries of hundreds of abilities used by many of the universe's greatest warriors. He also brought back the knowledge of Grand Super Saiyan which brings a muliplier of x5000000. '''Leogian's Cells - Leogian's Ultimate evolution is the absolute pinnacle of his power as of yet. It completes the Trinity of Balance that Leogian sought to achieve. The first was his balance of energies. The second was the balance of ocular prowess. Now Leogian has attained a state of true balance with his very DNa. While all of the races that make up Leo's DNA were already harmonized, the natures of their abilities often prevented them from beign used in sync. For example, he could not turn Super Konat while simultaneously in Super Saiyan. This evolution remedies that by combinging every form Leo has at his disposal, creating what some would call the perfect being. With this state, Leogian theorhetically becomes powerful enough to surpass other Gods of the lookout universe and even extend his power to the point that he could even be considered too powerful to be a regular God. This form causes Leo to rise to a level of power he could not achieve other wise. Similar to the Legendary Super Saiyan God which combines the multipliers of all super saiyan forms, Leogian's ultimate evolution combines ALL forms he has at his disposal. This includes his divine nexus, release restraint levels, and all transformations he gains from his racial perfection. Leo's most powerful state, excluding this form would be utilizing compund eyes, Kamagan, and his divine nexus eyes, while in his level zero release state, as a 5 tailed Dazera, while in Omega Supreme Super Saiyan God. Put simply when Leogian enters his Ultimate Evolution state, it multiplies the power of his normal maximum, multiplies it by 9001, and makes that his base, allowing use of all forms, power boosts, and transformations, (aside from ultimate evolution). One of the biggest upsides of this is that Leogian's ultimate evolution in a way does not play by the rules, as he can use transformations of one race to multiply the power from the transformation of another race. For example Leogian gets a 500x boost from regular super saiyan, (divine saiyan DNA makes his SSJ forms 10x as strong) and a 500x boost from his Super Konat form. Normally he could not use these at the same time, but with his ultimate evolution not only can he use them at the same time, they multiply his strength by the product of both multipliers. For example Super Saiyan being used along with Super Konat would mean a 500x500 multiplier or a 250,000 times multiplier. This makes Leogian uncomprehendedly powerful to most, sometimes even himself. These even extends to transformations of the same family. For Leo super saiyan is a 500x and super saiyan 2 is a 1000x of his base power, in his ultimate evolution, rather than SSJ 2 being only double SSJ as it normally is, it is instead 1000x stronger than SSJ. This form is also not just a simple strength booster, as it gives leo several other useful skills as well. His regeneration is accelerated immensely to the point of near immortality. In many cases he is actually capable of regenerating faster than his body is destroyed, making it seem as though injuring him is impossible. This form also takes aspects from the Complete Form, which in a way, it is sort of a spiritual successor to it. Like the Complete Form, Leogian is virtually impossible to render unconscious due to his perfect control over his own body. Leogian's energy reserves in this form are virtually limited as they restore at rapid rates as he uses it. This makes him similar to the Androids of that past in a sense, in that he will never grow tired or run out of energy. Another thing about this form is the type of energy Leogian utilizes while in it. As Leogian can untilize many of the known forms of energy in the universe, he has balanced them in a way similar to his ultimate evolution. Rather than have to switch between energies for different purposes, the energy used in his Ultimate Evolution, known to him as Kanpekina Baransu, can be used for any of the purposes of his different types of energy. Kanpekina Baransu can only be sensed if someone possesses ALL of the energies Leogian has at his disposal, and is capable of sensing them all. This means Leogian can hide from most forms of sensing or detection, as even Dojutsu will not be able to see his energy unless it is capable of tracking all of Leogian's energies. Due to it's nature it can not be absorbed, and energy attacks by Leo in this form but be blocked, deflected, or simply taken head on. If Leogian allows someone to absorb this energy, their body will not be able to process it and he can manipulate it within them to destroy them from the inside. This energy has the aspects of all energies Leo has and thus can be sued in a variety of ways. Near limitless teleportation along with time manipulation from chaos energy. Manipulation of the flow and vectors from Chi and Cosmic Energy. Allow constant intake of energy from surroundings as well as making the energy highly dense and more destructive from youki. It can be used to fuel spells the same way mana can. It gives Leo far more flexibility complete with less strain on himself from trying to contain it all, as it all flows naturally and resonates with his body, making control far easier. He can also create highly improved versions of truth seeking balls, which rather than negating, ninjutsu, can negate any form of energy that Leogian can manipulate. Leogian can form them nearly infinitely and each are immensely powerful. This is not a full list of the capabilties of his energies, just a few brief examples. Erebus' Cells '- '''Hikari Minato's Cells '- As a pure-blooded Saiyan from the Planet of the Gods, Hikari is naturally an extremely powerful being who was already born with an adept affinity to his own ki. Aside from this, he was also born with the innate ability to have a much stronger physical and spiritual connection to ki itself as well. As a child, Hikari was already much stronger than every single member of his race aside from his own family. Once he had reached adulthood, Hikari had become a full-fledged master of various martial arts and became one of the most powerful warriors in the Universe. Hikari is the ruler of the entire Universal Saiyan Protectorate, and is the most powerful being on his entire planet. After mering with Shinkaku, Hikari obtained the ability to use instantaneous movement, telekinesis, divination, life transfusion, magic materialization, and invisible ki. However, after they seperated after Hikari's death he had lost most of those abilities. He can still use instantaneos movement, divination over Saiyans, and has obtained the ability to temporarily lend Saiyans more power in great times of need. Ki, the primary force energy present in almost all living beings in the entire Universe. It is commonly used to greatly enhance one's physical abilities, fire powerful energy blast with great destructive capacity, and be used for a large variety of other things. Due to being a pure-blooded Saiyan, Hikari was born with a strong affinity to his own inner ki and was born with a much stronger connection to it than most. Once Hikari reached adulthood, he had fully mastered the power and control over his ki in all shapes and forms. Hikari is capable of using his ki unlike most, with his mastery over ki he is able to ultra-condense and compress all of his ki-based techniques. Allowing him to focus their power into a small or single point to drastically increase it's power instead of dispersing it over a massive area leaving weakpoints in it that can be easily broken through. Hikari can complete change the shape, form, texture, temperature, mass, density, and overall destructive force with his techniques effortlessly. Aftering becoming the vessel for Shinkaku, Hikari obtained the ability to turn all of his ki-based techniques completely invisible. They're no longer allowed to be seen by anyone and Hikari can also make them completely unsenseable. By condensing, compressing, and focusing all of their energy output into an enclosed space. Hikari can make them unable to be sensed by others because it's as if their power is "suppressed" and is only released for an instant as soon as they strike their target and explode. After Shinkaku and Hikari divded after Hikari's death, he lost the ability to use invisible ki. With not only his invisible ki, but Hikari's abstract mastery over the kiai technique. Hikari can deflect, reflect, distort, or completely nullify attacks by using a kiai. He has complete control over their power, speed, force, range, and even their shape and form. Capable of creating fist, feet, or even complete copies of himself seemingly out of thin air to attack his opponents in an instant that cannot be seen or sensed until they make direct contact with you. He can utilize them to effect an area's geomagnetic field, in order to create explosions on any surface or in any location spontaneously without any effort at all. His ki also allows him to manipulate his own internal bioelectrical energy as well. Capable of using it to attack opponents, empower himself, or even affect electromagnetic fields. Overall, his body's mastery over ki has allowed Hikari's body to develop a certain degree of resistance to ki-based attacks as well. Making them deal less damage to himself than usual, and on top of that Hikari is capable of using godly in his Super Saiyan God form. When using godly ki, Hikari obtains the ability to absorb all forms of ki, cannot be sensed by others unless they also possess godly ki, and obviously becomes much more power than before. With his godly ki, he can do all of the things previously mentioned except on a much larger scale. It is because of this, that Hikari has the greatest control over his ki than any other Lookout Crew member. 'Kuzey's Cells '- Kuzey's most powerful form would be the Super Human form. It is more powerful and favored than Super Saiyan, but takes more energy. Kuzey learned it from watching Hex, his friend rival, who used it in a childhood spar. Uncle Kuzek was surprised that Kuzey learned it, and later learned it himself. Kuzey is the first person in his family to use the form. He is very focused and his senses are strengthened enormously. His power also increases greatly, but his energy output fares best, having his energy increased by 100x. Kuzey learned the classic Super Saiyan form by heart and genetics, and everyone around him pretty much uses the form. He rarely uses it as it is weaker than Super Human, but he uses it when he does not have enough energy to use Super Human (which demands more than SSJ). His hair turns black in this form as his hair is naturally blond, the color of SSJ hair. Kuzey learned the Complete Form by seeing its debut by uncle Kuzek at the LookoutCup. The user, when in the form, is perfect fighting material. They can not be knocked out, due to them having perfect control over their body, and they can regenerate any type of damage. The user's pupils disappear, and their eyes glow white. Their body is surrounded in spiraling white flows of essence, of which holds chakra. The user can randomly attain this form at any time, when they have been extremely intensely trained in focusing, and learning to control energy and chakra. Very deep meditation is necessary to achieve this form. Kuzek and Kuzey are the only known people to have achieved it naturally. It CAN be merged with another form like SSJ or SH. It converts anger into energy, so the user is calm. The form is where a user can transform into an extremely large owl, and fight, using more bird-based tactics. It doesn't take much energy when in the form, but he can only hold it for so long (the form slowly drains his energy but not that much to maintain it). He has better speed, agility, sight, and air resistance in this form. He can easily outrun opponents and do major damage just by getting a hold of them. The No Chikara Yoi, or Essence of Yoi, is by far possibly the most powerful form in known existence, however it is not in strength, it is in chakra, enlightenment and spirituality. This form at first was achieved only when Kuzey came in contact with a lot of evil energy (considering he is very spiritually and psychologically matured, unlike his past reincarnates with the form). The form is, itself, Kyuseishu, physical incarnation of Yoi, who inhabited a mortal's body after using a Kanzen'na Seal against Kochaku billions of years ago. Kyuseishu himself is the mortal form of Yoi, which is the concept of pure peace. Therefore, any kind of evil can cause this form to erupt. Kuzey connects to Yoi's "power" through Kyuseishu's spirit essence. The form boosts Kuzey's power to 500 million times his usual maximum. However, Kuzey's ability to possess it whenever he wished was unlocked when he was 23. The form has significant damages however to the users' life and essence as he is basically using another person's life and essence (Kyuseishu's). After using the form (depending on how long), the user is right on the edge, completely depleted of all chakra, ki and energy, just barely enough to keep their body running. Kuzey has nearly died several times from using it. However, he doesn't use it now because it is overpowered, and he thinks it is wrong and doesn't like using it. That doesn't stop it from coming out itself though. The legendary Saiyan form, the Great Ape, is mastered by Kuzey (who was originally not able to control it). Though Kuzey does not have the typical downsides, such as slowed speed and defense. In fact he is faster and more tactical. He is able to become Chrome, to deflect energy attacks thrown at him (and makes him harder). Kuzey is golden as a regular Great Ape, due to having blond hair. When he is a Great Golden Ape (which he has never achieved), he is most likely brown '''Avallac'h's Cells- Avallac'h is a masterful swordsman who, before the beginning of all his training, forged a sword to his liking. He refers to his sword as "Redbleidd". Redbleidd has been used through inumerable battles, and seems like it has never been scratched. Avallac'h frequently induces his energy/ki into Redbleidd, further amplifying its power. He also seldom asks Obuzohr to implement an element to Redbleidd, whether it's wind, fire or ice, though the effects only last for a short period of time. Avallac'h's training throughout his time of disappearance, has made him able to access huge pools of powerful Ki. Also, all his energy attacks' power has been multiplied by at least 350x. He can go from 0 to 100 real quick. In his extensive time of training, Avallac'h has reached the heights to literally raise his power level from a level comparable to simple humans, then almost instantly to heights that can par a superbeing. His armor is nearly impenetrable to his knowledge, it has been fazed and scratched though not close to even cracking. It is why he made the same type of armor for both Zanlerith and Obuzohr. Avallac'h can induce his powerful ki into his armor, making it even tougher, and an opponent attacking Avallac'h with his ki-charged armor with physical techniques would hurt them. This is a stage in which Avallac'h draws power from all his previous forms, all the way from the beginning to the end. Considering the many previous forms of Vegitax, as he was previously called, the might that the History Stage gives Avallac'h is tremendous. All that power from his previous forms is also stacked onto to his current power, which makes the History Stage a terrifying sight for most. In this stage, Avallac'h gains absurd destructive might. He can destroy a universe in this stage at maximum. Avallac'h only activates this stage when filled with extreme anger, or if this power is needed in dire situations. This form is the absolute definition of Vegitax. This form is his only transformation. In this form, Avallac'h gains the power of a God of Destruction. He can stack all the powers of Nexus Eye, Kaio-Ken Stage, History Stage and Destructor Stage onto each other with his body being able to withstand such might. Avallac'h would fall into a coma after using this mighty transformation, the length of such coma would depend on his time in the form. 'Signature Powers' Magnetic Force and Sand - Raren can create magnetic forces and manipulate sand, rocks, and gravel. Raren's magnetic force manipulationis a combined naturural transformation suggested to be made up of techniques that mix wind and earth-based to create magnetic forces in different properties and usages. Production of Fire and Blue/Black Flames - Raren's manipulation of fire is performed by moulding superheated ki inside his stomach before releasing it via the mouth, hands, etc. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, ash, explosive tags and ki flow into a weapon. When manipulating blue and black flames, Raren manipulates the highest level of natural fire. This can be used in a variety of ways by adding shape transformation to the black flames, fashioning them into various weapons and defences. Use of these flames puts a great deal of strain on Rarenhe user, usually causing Raren's eye to bleed. For all its lethal potential, black flames burn fairly slowly, allowing targets to remove burning clothes before their body is caught ablaze or, if it's too late for that, remove the burning body part(s) before it spreads. Other defensive options are pushing the flames away, or absorbing them. Coral Materialization Raren's manipulation of coral comes from his strikes, causing a large formation of coral to quickly grow from the initial point of contact. This then rapidly solidifies and restricts the enemy's mobility, as the substance continues to grow, eventually covering their entire body. Creation and Manipulation of Lava '- Raren has the ability to manipulation of molten lava as hot as his black flames, to create a torrent of lava that can melt almost anything. He can also create an armor made of lava that not only has defensive purposes but adds lava to his physical attacks, increasing their potential damage. '''Use and Manipulation of Steam '- Raren utilises powerful corrosive vapour capable of dissolving anything. He is also able to control the range and level of the vapour's acidity. Not only is it dangerous to be near, but as being gaseous, it can cover a considerable range shortly, and go through small spaces. It also stays in the air, so it can potentially deal continuous damage if the enemy is trapped or knocked back into its range. 'Production of Corrosive Alkali - '''Raren can ooze an extremely alkaline liquid, which burns upon contact. '''Raren can create silk that can suppress energy absorption techniques. '- With the help of energy threads, Raren creates a cocoon that allows them to suppress energy absorption from outside sources, providing additional defences at the same time. The cocoon is highly durable and can only be pierced with a highly powered energy blade, and only when hit in its weak-spot. '''Ink Production - Raren can form ink in their mouth. It can be used for a variety of things, such as using their ink covered finger as a makeshift pencil or to blind an opponent. Detection of Negative Emotion - Raren has the ability to sense negative emotions, such as hatred and killing intent, of any individual around it. Techniques Izanagi - ''' When activated, Raren removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of moments. Raren can also use this technique and expand Izanagi's range beyond one's personal reality, able to affect a whole swath of people during the technique's activation. While the target remains physically real while fighting, this technique is capable of turning any occurrence including injuries and even death inflicted upon them, while the technique is active, into mere "illusions." Whenever the user receives a fatal injury, he or she automatically fades away as though they were an illusion all along and then returns back to reality; physically real and unscathed. '''Izanami Raren uses this illusion technique which affects the target through physical sensations shared between them and the user, instead of affecting the energy steams of the opponent to perform the illusion. Like its counterpart, in exchange for the temporary ability that it grants the user, the Sharingan with which Izanami is cast is rendered blind and loses its light forever. According to Itachi, this technique and Izanagi form a pair, but unlike the latter, which is a technique capable of altering destiny, Izanami is instead one that "decides" it. Infinite Tsukuyomi - Raren creates an empty dimension under his control, which can then be filled with the contents of their desire, using most of his power to do so. Sharingan, M Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles